Isaacelwwe
About Me Future game developer and senior in high school. Born in America. Fave EAH Characters: '''Briar Beauty, Ashylnn Ella, Hunter Huntsman, Hopper Croakington II, Rosabella Beauty,Cedar Wood, Madeline Hatter, Bunny Blanc, Alistair Wonderland, Justine Dancer. Rebels Auspicious Midas Caelum Hooke 'Caelum Hooke' is the son of Captain Hook, he is a Rebel for unknown reasons. Chase Hood Faette Farfairy Hayden Huntsman 'Hayden Huntsman' is part of The Twelves Huntsmen. Jackson Beanstalk Lucinda Umbra Mirage Speculum Muffy Muffington Pierina Pann Redcliffe Knightley Sovereign Monarch Royals Allura Enchanting 'Allura Enchanting is not the damsel in distress and does not want to be saved on anyone else's terms. Arthur Junne Brian Rose Bunnie Marron Dazzling Monarch Eleancia Prancer Esmeraldo Benett 'Esmeraldo Benett is the next happy Prince from The Happy Prince. Gideon Breaddington Pearliana Bright Pearliana Bright is the Tooth Fairy's daughter as well as the next Tooth Fairy. She looks to follow her destiny and is very excited for it. She makes teeth into jewelry. Rose Nella Selena Fauna Sopheriel Angel Wyatt White Neutral Cardly Diamond 'is the daughter of the diamond card in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Her destiny and side has yet to be revealed. Other Adults * Chef 'Muffin Muffington or the Muffin Man is the father of Muffy Muffington. He current runs a bakery called The Muffington's Bakery. He sometimes go to Ever After High to help with the lunches. * [[Muffo Muffington|'Muffo Muffington']] - Muffy's Brother * Gabriel Angel - Sopheriel's Brother Pets * [[Aura|'Aura']] is Selena's pet dove. * Boltz is Redcliffe's pet deer. * Choco and Sweetie are Muffy's pet cookie puppies. They love to jump on Muffy, making a mess on her dress but she loves them. * Cometdusk is Mirage's pet owl. * Dior * Freeze is the young snow seal pet for Wyatt White. When he visits Wyatt, Wyatt has to fill the tub with ice and water. * [[Lit|'Lit']] is Rose Nella's literature rabbit who helps with her Book Shop. * Minichilla is Eleanica's pet chinchilla. * Moonlight is Sopheriel's pegasus companion and hates being called a pet. * Nero is Lucinda's feline companion. * Prism is the young colorful bird pet of Arthur Junne. She loves to be on his shoulder. * [[Rosario|'Rosario']] is Brian's majestic horse and usually accompanies him to school. Ships *Note* Most of my ocs' relationships are Royal+Rebel and I don't know why!!! Canon * Bropper (Briar Beauty/Hopper Croakington II) - They are my favorite Ever After High future couple. Briar needs to kiss the frog, so he'll be the prince to wake her up. * Bunistair (Bunny Blanc/Alistair Wonderland) - C'mon, just too cute! * Hunshlynn (Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman) - One of my favorite couples in anything. These two are my favorite characters, right below Briar & Hopper. My Fanon * Wyuspicious (Wyatt White/Auspicious Midas) a.k.a White Gold * Serian (Selena Fauna/Brian Rose) a.k.a Magical Rose * Murthur (Muffy Muffington/Arthur Junne) a.k.a Bear Claw Muffin * Eleancliffe (Eleancia Prancer/Redcliffe Knightley) a.k.a Red Dancers * Chunnie (Bunnie Marron/Chase Hood) a.k.a Shy Wolf * Pieraelum (Pierina Pann/Caelum Hooke) a.k.a The Adventures Category:Driver Category:Isaacelwwe